The exact cause of muscle cramps occurring during or after exercise (referred to as “exercise associated muscle cramps” or “EAMC”) remains largely unknown. Factors attributed to an increase likelihood of developing a muscle cramp include dehydration, electrolyte depletion and muscle fatigue. One theory attributes cramps to altered neuromuscular control due to the development of muscle fatigue. Medications that alter the balance of a person's electrolytes have, in some cases, been associated with an increased risk of cramping. Treatment typically involves stopping the physical activity and stretching and massaging the effected muscles.
Cramp 911® is a topical homeopathic product that claims to relieve muscle cramps. The active ingredients are listed as magnesium sulfate 6×H.P.U.S. and cuprum metallicum 6×H.P.U.S., with “6×” representing the dilution strength of 1 part per million. According to the Cramp 911 website, homeopathy uses the therapeutic effects of substances by attenuating their toxicity through the use of very small doses right until the “infinitesimal” level.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,516 B1 discloses a multi-ingredient composition to provided one-step cleansing, conditioning and treating a person's skin. There is no disclosure of using such a composition to treat or prevent muscle cramps.